Pain
by Silently Hurting Inside
Summary: Why is it that Hidan enjoys the pain he feels? Why does Hidan want Madara to do this to him? Rated for Undetailed Child Rape and Child Abuse. OneShot


A scream of pain erupted from the bedroom of a small apartment…This was a normal Friday for Madara. Hidan would ask and Madara would give.

Madara brought the whip down on Hidan's body for the last time that night. Madara untied Hidan from the bed and lay down next to he was laying next to him he looked over at his lover and asked the same question he asked every night….

"Why?" When he got no reply from Hidan, again, except this time he would get an answer.

"GOD DAMNIT HIDAN!" Madara got up from the bed. "ANSWER ME! Why is it you want me to do all of this to you!" He gestured to the various blood stains on the bed. "Why is it you want me to hurt you? WHY?"

"None of your business," Hidan Mumbled and turned away.

"Yes it is! It is my business!"

"No it's not!" Hidan got up from the bed.

"Why won't you answer me?" Madara asked tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Do you not love me anymore?" Madara broke down crying.

Hidan immediately went to comfort him. "No, it's not that I love you! I love you so much it should be illegal!"

"Then why won't you tell me?" Madara whispered through sobs.

"Because you don't want to know," Hidan answered.

"Yes, I do! I want to know why! I'm tired of hurting you…If you want me to be with you then I expect an answer!" Madara moved away from Hidan.

"Fine, if you are sure," Hidan answered walking to a corner of the room and moved the dresser revealing a small chest.

He picked it up and wordlessly walked over to the tv turned it on and faced Madara. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," Madara whispered just loud enough for Hidan to hear.

Hidan nodded and opened the chest. Inside it were various video tapes. He put one into the vcr and turned the volume up slightly. He walked over to the bed and motioned for Madara to sit down which he did obediently.

When the tape played Madara thought he was going to die…There lay Hidan motionlessly as a child on the floor with a man kicking him.

"What is this?" He asked tears running down his cheeks once again.

"Your answer," Hidan replied.

The tape played on with the young Hidan being beaten by various men. It progressed into what Madara was guessing was Hidan's old bedroom guessing by how it looked. From then it went to the mini Hidan being tied to the bed in the room. Then, what Madara saw he simply couldn't believe. Those horrible men were raping the young Hidan who appeared only at the age of maybe 6.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cried Madara.

"I didn't want you to know," Hidan replied simply.

"How many?" Madara whispered.

"How many what?"  
>"How many tapes are there?"<p>

"Too many to count," Hidan stood and removed five floor boards. Underneathe were at least 20 tapes per floor board. "They're under all of the floor boards," Then he punched a hole in the wall and a few tapes fell out as well.

"Oh, god!" Madara kept crying. "This is why? Wouldn't you want to get away from this?"

"No," Hidan replied.

"Wh-," but Hidan cut him off.

"Quit asking why!" Hidan yelled.

"But, I just want to know," Madara defended himself.

"I'm done!" Hidan yelled running out of the room.

"Hidan wait!" But Hidan was gone…

The Next Day:

"Come on Madara you need to get out of the house!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Fine," Madara sighed.

Deidara and Madara walked towards the karaoke bar with all of their friends. There was Tobi, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Kisame. Once they arrived they all sat and everyone talked…Eveyone except Madara. Then he heard Tobi yelling…

"Hey isn't that Hidan-Chan?" He stood on his chair while deidara tried to get him to sit back down.

Madara's head snapped towards the stage. Tobi was right there stood Hidan telling the DJ what he wanted to sing. Everyone got quite and Hidan began to sing…

Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all <p>

Madara looked at Hidan mesmerized…He honestly didn't know Hidan was so good at singing.

You're sick of feeling numb  
>You're not the only one<br>I'll take you by the hand  
>And I'll show you a world that you can understand<p>

Hidan began nodding his head to the beat.

This life is filled with hurt  
>When happiness doesn't work<br>Trust me and take my hand  
>When the lights go out you will understand <p>

Madara started gaining tears in his eyes.

Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<p>

Hidan as well started getting tears in his eyes.

Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<p>

Anger and agony  
>Are better than misery<br>Trust me, I've got a plan  
>When the lights go off, you will understand<p>

Madara's tears broke through and tears started streaming down his eyes.

Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<p>

Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain<p>

Hidan too had tears streaming down his cheeks now.

I know, I know that you're wounded  
>You know, you know that I'm here to save you<br>You know, you know I'm always here for you  
>I know, I know that you'll thank me later<p>

Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<p>

Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<p>

Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
>Rather feel pain<p>

As the song ended Madara understood…Hidan simply didn't feel loved…He didn't know what love was…He was brought up wrong and so naturally continued to live wrong...

Madara looked back up at the stage and caught a glimps of Hidan running out the back door. Madara and ran after him with his friends in trail. He saw Hidan run across the street to one of the tallest building in town. Madara ran after him chasing him up the long flights of stairs. When they got to the top he looked around for Hidan and when he saw him his heart stopped.

Hidan was standing at the edge of the building…Everything went blurry for Madara. He could faintly hear Konan scream in the background…Then Hidan jumped…

Madara jumped after him. The both of them were hanging off the edge of the building only by one of Madara's hands. The other clasped tightly around one of Hidan's.

"Let me go!" Screamed Hidan. Onlookers screamed in horror.

"Never!" Madara yelled right back at him.

"WHY!"

"Because I love you!"

Hidan felt something wet drip down onto him. He looked up to see tears falling freely down Madara's face. His heart skipped a beat

"You what?" He whispered.

"I love you" Madara said.

Then, Madara's hand slipped…

Suddenly, a few pairs of hands grabbed onto Madara pulling him and Hidan up. Neither Madara nor Hidan noticed anything until they were both back in the lobby of the building. They were both too caught up in eachother's eyes.

Later that Night: 

Madara walked back into the bedroom smiling…"There," He said, "That's the last of those horrible things."

Hidan smiled at him. They had just finished throwing away all of their more painful sex toys. Like the whips and such.

Madara walked over to Hidan and lay down resting his head on Hidan's stomach. "I really love you," He sighed.

"I love you too," Hidan replied.

"Now then, let me show you how you really make love," Madara grinned.

With that Hidan and Madara Finally got to be happy together.

~End~


End file.
